I'll Be Your Knight
by Sly Silver
Summary: Squall saved the world. Seifer was called a monster. He didn't care. At least he didn't think he did. But when he and Zell both realize that their 'friends' don't have time for them. Seifer had always had feelings for Zell, not that he ever knew. M/M slash, Seifer/Zell, possible eventual lemon. M mostly for language and sexual situations until then.
1. Alone

A/N: I love Zell/Seifer, and writing a whole crazy fanfic re-writing the entirety of Final Fantasy VIII, though fun and all, gives me very few opportunities to write good Zell/Seifer stuff. So this is after VIII is over, and most of it will be from Zell's point of view, some may be Seifer's. There is also some implied Squall/Irvine going on. And Ifrit is junctioned to Zell, and will be in his head making obnoxious observations. For the time being the M is mostly for my language. I can't stop swearing.

Alone

I stared up at the ceiling in silence. Squall was too busy to go train with me. Selphie and Rinoa were going shopping, and I didn't want any part of that. Irvine was likely bothering Squall, as usual. Quistis had a class. So I was alone. Again.

_You whine too much. _

_Shut up Ifrit. I don't have time for you now._

_You have all the time in the world punk. _

Sighing, I got up from the ground, and walked out of the Quad. Even though we were all on a crazy mission and trying not die, I'd enjoyed the whole thing. At least I wasn't alone. But now no one had time for me. And it sucks. I walked out toward the front to see Seifer sitting looking up at the clouds. He turned to face me. Great.

_You know you think he's hot._

_Shut up._

"Hey. Bored too?" What the hell?

"Yeah, I guess so. No one has time for me," I said sitting down next to him. He nodded.

"Squall barely has time to fuck Irvine."

"Oh, but he makes time. You haven't ever walked in on them," I shuddered slightly at the memory.

_You know you looked._

_Squall does have a nice ass. _

_Why am I stuck in your head? _

_Why do I think this shit?_

"Don't tell me you actually have…"

"In his office. Squall was on his desk naked. They didn't lock the door. Last time they did that. I saw way more than I ever needed to." Seifer laughed.

"I'm sorry. What about you, Chicken Wuss? Girlfriend?" He asked. I shook my head.

_You with a girlfriend. That'd be quite the sight._

_Shut up or I'll give you back to Rinoa._

_Don't make me go into that crazy girl's head._

"Not so much."

"Boyfriend?"

"Nope. Just me and my left hand." Seifer laughed.

_You spend too much time alone Zell._

_Shut. Up. _

"I can relate. No one seems to want to be around the failure who tried to destroy the goddamn world. Why the fuck would they?" It had never occurred to me how Seifer felt.

_I'm an asshole._

_Yep._

_Seriously. Next time I see Rinoa, you're going back to her._

_Whatever._

"Right."

"So, why are you here anyway Chicken Wuss?"

"No idea. I… I never thought you might be lonely too." Seifer laughed.

"Lonely eh? Used to tell myself that I didn't care, but every fucking time I hear a group of people start talking about me as though I wasn't standing two fucking feet away from them I get really sick of having no friends at all." We may never have gotten along, but we certainly seem to have a lot in common at the moment.

"Hey, you wanna go get some lunch?" Seifer's eyes met mine. Those green eyes. I'd never really looked at them before. They were gorgeous.

…_Don't look at him like that. It's creepy._

_Just leave me alone!_

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why not?" Seifer looked away, but stood up.

"All right Chicken Wuss." I shook my head as we headed toward the cafeteria.

"Zell! I've actually got hot dogs today! Would you believe that?" the woman said. I smiled as he got food, and pulled out my wallet.

"That'll be 50 gil." I paid the woman, and Seifer followed. He searched for his wallet and swore.

"I can't find it…" I shook my head, and handed him 50 gil.

"Here." Seifer looked away again.

"Thanks…" I walked toward an empty table and sat down. Seifer joined me. He ate in silence.

"… so why'd you come after us at Timber anyway?" I finally asked. Seifer looked up.

"Stupidity." He didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"Now you sound like Squall." Seifer laughed.

"I suppose I do. I don't know. No one ever wants to be around me, so it's fucking weird that you do." I nodded. It was weird, even I agreed.

"Then why the hell are you here?" I sighed.

"I'm tired of being alone. And damnnit, if the only person willing to be around me is one who calls me 'Chicken Wuss' then at least it's someone."

_You're depressing kid._

_Seriously. Why the hell are you here? _

"That's… sad. I'm sorry your friends are dicks." I laughed.

"Yeah. I am too." A group of girls nearby giggled. They were younger than me and Seifer. Likely new here.

"The one in the trench coat! He's so hot!"

"Yeah! The other one has hair that looks like a chocobo…"

"But he is muscular…"

"And what's with the tattoo?" I shook my head, and nodded to Seifer.

"You've got a fanclub going back there man." He turned a little, and sighed.

"All chicks. No pretty blond boys eh?" I swear my eyes might have popped out of my head.

_Seifer is gay? _

_Why are you so surprised? It seems to be a common trait amongst your friends. _

_Get out of my internal monologue! _

_I wish I could. _

"…boys?"

"What? Offended?"

"No. Just, surprised." I returned to my food, trying to not think about Seifer _like that _due to the lovely new information.

_Stop imagining that. You're making me sick._

_I'm seriously giving you back to Rinoa. It's my head. If I want to picture Seifer naked, that's my fucking business._

_Not when you share a brain._

"What about you?"

"Hm?" My mouth was full.

"Are you into guys, Chicken Wuss?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I am."

"Well we have something in common. What kind of guys do you like?"

"Tall I guess… I like green eyes… I don't know. Strong maybe?" Seifer smirked slightly.

_Oh my god. I've said too much. Foot in mouth. Come on. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot!_

_ You're a moron._

_Ugggh. Why do I put up with you._

"What about you?" I finally got out.

"I like 'em shorter than me. And quick-moving. Blond. I like innocence."

"Not what I'd expect," I replied.

_Ahh… foot in mouth! Come on! _

_You're still a moron._

"I'm betting you mean innocence. Well, I don't know what it is, but a guy who has those puppy dog eyes and doesn't totally understand sex just turns me on," he replied with a shrug. Suddenly I was very uncomfortable.

"Well, I'll uh… I'll talk to you later, Seifer." He caught my arm as I left.

"Don't just run away. You're actually going to speak to me again, right Chicken Wuss?" Seifer asked. I nodded.

"I will." He released me. And I meant it. I would talk to him again… soon.

* * *

A/N: I had Adam (who's like my brother) edit this for me, since he so sweetly offered to, and after he finished he said this; "That was good. Since when is Zell left handed?" And to tell you the truth, I have no answer for that. I wrote him left handed, so he's left handed. He seems like a lefty to me. Don't know what's with my head. Another interesting thing, Snow, in FFXIII, is like Zell and Seifer's lovechild. Except he acts like Zack Fair…. But somehow dumber. It's like freaking Goku… what an idiot. Anyway, if you've read my rambling this long, you might as well leave a review. :P


	2. What You Do To Me

A/N: I have a clue where I'm going now, so that helps. I hate when I start writing and have no clue where I'm headed. Happens so often. Seifer's point of view here… this is reason #1 for the M rating. You have been warned.

What You Do To Me

I couldn't help but look as Zell walked away. Not that he saw it. He never saw anything. But damn he has a nice ass.

"Hey Seifer!" Raijin. Wonderful.

"What's up?"

"Fuujin and I just got back ya know?" I winced at that horrible speech tick he had. It's just annoying.

"Great. Shouldn't you be checking in with Xu?"

"Right! Bye!" I pinched the bridge of my nose. Those are my friends. A guy who says 'ya know' after everything and a girl who has no inside voice. I stood up, and exited the cafeteria. I'm pretty sure I scared Zell off. Too soon. I'll have to be more subtle in the future.

I went back into my room, and laid back on my bed. Maybe a nap will be nice… I closed my eyes, and started to drift off to sleep.

"_Seifer… oh… harder…." Zell was under me, moaning my name. I was fucking the hell out of him. His chest was covered in sweat, his hair a mess. In my head, Zell was amazing in bed. And he had a huge fucking cock. _

"_Seifer!" He screamed. I kissed him. Rough and passionate, but somehow loving. _

_"Zell…" _

"Uhgg… Zell…" I slowly opened my eyes, and realized something was off. Ah shit.

"Seriously? Aren't I a little old for wet dreams?" I stood up quickly, and carefully slid out of my pants and boxers. Yep. I'd made a huge fucking mess. I sighed and finished getting undressed, going to take a bath.

I turned on the hot water, and sighed. Zell… those soft blue eyes, and the sexy tattoo… don't even get me started on is ass… hell. And now it's back. As the bathtub filled, I sighed and got in. Yeah, hot water is not helping. I should be taking a cold fucking shower. Well… no one can hear me in here… I wrapped my hand around my cock, and closed my eyes. As I started to move my hand, thinking of Zell again. Mmm those perfect lips… Faster… Tight perfect ass.

"Zell…" I moaned as I shifted. A little faster… oh hell. I came into the water, and my breathing started to slow.

"Fuck." I quickly got out of the bathtub, and drained it.

"Yeah, time for the cold shower." No more fucking around. I turned on the cold water and no hot, and got into the shower. That's better. And now it sucks. I quickly hit the hot water, making it at least bearable, and kept my mind away from Zell.

I got out, and quickly dried off. Then there was a knock on my door. I wrapped a towel around my waist and went to the door. Ah fuck.

"Zell?" His eyes darted over my chest and stomach. They went to the towel, and finally back to my eyes.

"I uh… wanted to see if you wanted to go train… I'll uh… come back…" He started to leave. I grabbed his arm.

"Wait here. I'll get dressed and we can go." Zell nodded, and looked away. He sat down. I shook my head as I went back into my room, and got dressed. With a small smile, I grabbed my gunblade.

"Ready?" I nodded and we walked in silence to the training area.

"All right, so what are we fighting?" I asked. Zell looked around.

"That!" I looked to where he was pointing. Aw shit. T-Rexaur.

"You're kidding."

"Nope!" He rushed the dinosaur, punching it. Zell is fucking crazy. I followed quickly, throwing a Firaga at the massive monster. The dinosaur swatted at Zell. He dodged. I ran toward it, slashing across it's stomach. Tore the skin at least. Zell cast a poison spell at it. Another slash. The creature roared and charged toward Zell. I ran between them, throwing another fire spell between Zell and the monster. It knocked me back.

"Shit!" Zell grabbed my arm, pulling me back to my feet. It now caught Zell, and a large gash was now in his shoulder.

"Zell!" He fell to the ground, holding his shoulder.

"Here!" I took Ifrit from him, junctioning him quickly.

_Save Zell! _

_You have to be fucking kidding me… fine! _

Ifrit appeared, tossing the dinosaur around like he was a ragdoll. Finally, he smashed him with a boulder, and faded away.

"Zell, are you okay?"

"Yeah. It hurts, but I'm fine."

"Let's get you to the Infirmary." I said helping him up. His shoulder was worse than he was admitting.

"Hold still," I said as I set him down just oustide the training area. I cast a quick Curaga spell, which made the bleeding stop. He stood up, but started to fall back down. He'd lost way too much blood.

"Don't try to walk." I picked him up, and carried him into the Infirmary.

"Seifer! What did you do now?" Dr. Kadowaki asked. I glared.

"He got hit by a T-Rexar."

"Oh! Get him into that bed! Have you done anything?"

"Curaga. The bleeding's stopped, but he's pretty weak."

"All right, wait out here." I nodded and started pacing as she tended to Zell. It wasn't long before she came back.

"It's stitched up now. It's not too bad. You can go see him if you'd like." I nodded and went into the room. Zell was sitting up with a bandage on his shoulder.

"Hey, thanks for that." I nodded.

"You were reckless."

"Ha! I must have been real stupid for you to call me reckless." I sat down beside him.

"You punched a T-Rexar. What did you think would happen?" He didn't answer. After a few seconds of awkward silence, he spoke.

"You called me Zell." I looked up.

"What?"

"When I got hit. You called me Zell. Twice in fact. I can't remember you ever using my name."

"Yeah. Well I panicked… Chicken Wuss." He smiled.

"I see."

"You never say my name either."

"I guess I don't. Would you like me to?" More than you know. I shrugged.

"If you want."

"Well, thank you Seifer." I felt my heart skip a beat. Never had I heard him say my name like that.

"Seifer, you can take him back to his room. He can do whatever he needs to do, just don't let him go train until that heals."

"You heard her."

"Right." I helped Zell up, and walked with him back to his room.

"I'll come back tomorrow morning to help you if you need me to," I said. He nodded.

"I'll be okay. But yeah, you probably should come by to make sure I don't hurt myself again."

"All right. Sleep. Don't fall down or anything."

"Thanks Seifer." Again. That voice…

"No problem. See you tomorrow." I left the room, and smiled. All he'd done was say my name, but I wanted to kiss him for it.

* * *

A/N: I don't even want to count how many times I swore in that. It's 2 am though, and my head is pounding, but I had to get this done. So review! Maybe I'll write more. XD I will anyway, but hey, a girl can dream right?


	3. Girl Talk

A/N: I had stopped writing this for a lack of ideas. However, I put in Final Fantasy VIII in my PS2, on my massive LCD 1080p tv, and was absolutely amazed at how much better graphics have gotten in the past thirteen years. I could see the pixels in the opening cutscene! However, the music is still amazing. And I'm still going to play it, but it reminded me how this game is something that we don't really play anymore, but we remember it as being a whole hell of a lot better than it was. So, I'm writing more of this, simply because it's a great story and deserves to be shown some love. A lot of love.

Girl Talk

I got up early, knowing Seifer would be here soon. Why had I told him he could come check on me? I sighed and got dressed, trying not to get my shirt caught on the bandages around my shoulder. At that point, I realized something was off… what's missing… oh shit! Ifrit! Seifer still has him! I panicked as I hurried toward the door, and as it slid open, Seifer was there.

"In a hurry Chicken Wuss?" he asked.

"You still have Ifrit, right?"

"Yeah. Want him back?" I nodded. Seifer closed his eyes, and I felt Ifrit switch between me and him.

_Oh. You. Great. _

_Shut up. I could have left you with him you know. _

_Fine by me. _

"Thanks."

"No problem. Are you okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine!" Seifer smiled.

"Going anywhere in particular?"

"Yeah, Selphie talked me into helping her with Garden Festival stuff, so I'm going to be stuffing invitations all afternoon. I don't recommend you join."

"I'm sorry. Can we meet up in Balamb for dinner?" Seifer asked.

_Is he asking me to go on a date with him? Seifer?_

_Stop asking yourself questions you already know the answers to._

_I wasn't even talking to you asshole! _

_Whatever. _

_Fuck. You sound like Squall. _

"Sure. When?"

"Meet my by the gates to the Garden at 5:30." "All right. I'll see you then."

_I'm going on a date with Seifer Alamasy. I really must be dreaming. Or having a nightmare_.

_You're awake. Sadly._

_Seriously, why the fuck do I put up with you?_

I left my room, and found Selphie hard at work at a table in the quad with Rinoa and Quistis addressing invitations. Irvine was on the ground stuffing envelopes. He didn't look happy. I sat down next to him and they all looked at me.

"What happened to you?" Irvine asked.

"I got a T-Rexaur claw to the shoulder."

"How'd you make it back?" Selphie asked.

"…Seifer."

"Really?" Rinoa sang.

"Yes. Seifer. What?" The girls were all giggling. Irvine was just shaking his head.

"Does he still call you Chicken Wuss, Zell?" Quistis asked as she added another envelope to the pile.

"Yeah. What's the big thing everyone's giggling about?"

"When a guy is an ass to a girl, calling her names, picking on her, that kind of thing, it usually means he likes her. The worse the name, the bigger the crush. Seifer wants to fuck you," Irvine explained.

"Irvy! Too harsh! For what Seifer wanted to do to Squall, sure, but he has _feelings _for Zell. It's super cute!"

"…I don't get it."

_You're an idiot._

_Go to hell._

_I live there asshole moron._

"Seifer has always had a crush on you. But you liking Squall all the time made him competitive," Quistis said pushing her glasses up on her nose, "he has to show off. It's what he always does."

"There's no way he's liked me all this time. He calls me _Chicken Wuss! _Seifer never-" Then it all hit me.

"You always were slow, Zell," Irvine said nudging me in the ribs.

"He… shit. I'm an idiot. Has it always been that obvious?"

"Pretty much."

"Even I saw it," Rinoa said.

"So what do I do now?"

"Be a man and make him admit it," Irvine replied.

"He… he asked me to go to dinner with him tonight."

"Oooo!" Rinoa and Selphie chorused.

"And you said?"

"I told him I would. Did I make a mistake?"

"Depends on how you feel about Seifer," Quistis said matter-of-factly as she went on to the next invitation. Now that was the question that needed answering.

"So, how do you feel about him?" Rinoa asked.

"I… I…" Words wouldn't come out. I had no idea what the answer to her question was.

_Do I have any feelings for Seifer? _

_I know the answer. You know the answer. Just fucking say it._

_You're going back to Rinoa after I answer her._

_Fuck. You._

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I do. I have feelings for Seifer… and not just negative ones. How the hell did that happen?" I asked.

"He can be charming. A little rough around the edges, sure, but he's less stoic than Squall," Rinoa replied.

"Squall's quiet…. Until you get him into bed," Irvine said.

"Did not need to know that cowboy." I sighed and thought about Seifer.

_How have I never realized this? _

_You're blind. Idiot._

_Right. Have to take care of you too._

"Hey Rinoa, do you want Ifrit back?" I asked.

_No! I wasn't serious! Please don't make me go to the crazy girl…_

_You're not going with me on my date with Seifer. And if I sleep with him I'm not having some kind of weird threesome with you in my head! _

"Sure!" I transferred Ifrit to Rinoa, and was happy to hear silence in my head. Smiling a little, I started to help Irvine.

"So, are you gonna sleep with him tonight?" he asked.

"I don't know. Depends on how everything else goes."

"Are you sure you're not a woman?"

"He's selective… unlike some people," Rinoa jabbed.

"Yeah, whatever. I've only slept with Squall since we got back. Anyway, I bet Seifer is good. Probably rough."

"Rough. Well then not tonight, I don't want to hurt my shoulder again," I replied.

"You never know. He could be really soft and gentle, given his history," Quistis added. In all honesty, I was hoping he had some of both in him. Now I just had to wait until tonight. The hours cannot go by fast enough… and I'm stuck here, helping Selphie. Great.

* * *

A/N: That one felt a little shorter than the last two. Anyway, I'm glad I came back to this. I hate when I try to abandon things. I think it's raining here. My room is cold, first time it's been in two freaking weeks, so I'm not complaining. But I am finding a hoodie. I'll work on the next chapter soon!


	4. Romantic Dream

A/N: Playing Final Fantasy made me want to write more of this, and reminded me of some goofy things in it… like how many different names Zell gets called. XD Seifer too! It's just awesome. Even if it's really outdated, it's still awesome. And I made use of one of Seifer's more non-sensical lines.

Romantic Dream

I walked around the Garden, trying to pass time. It was going to be a long day waiting for Zell. I finally walked into the Library, where Squall was sitting in a corner, playing cards. I laughed.

"Isn't your boyfriend helping Selphie?" I asked.

"Don't tell him I'm not working… He won't let me fuck him for days until he quits pouting."

"Noted. Wanna play me?"

"Why not." I sat down across from him.

"Can we bet specific cards?"

"… I suppose. What've you got?" I reached into my pocket and found my deck of cards. There were more than I ever needed, but I knew exactly which one Squall would want. I tossed out my Shiva card with smirk.

"For what?"

"You have Zell's card right?" Squall gave a confused look.

"Yeah. You want that?"

"I do. So, shall we play?" He nodded and laid down his first card. I threw down mine, and flipped it. Squall tossed another, flipped mine. I picked a card, and set it in a corner. No flip, but safe. He set one down, and I saw a fatal flaw. I tossed a card, double flip. Squall threw another, and presented me with one more opportunity to flip his card. So I did. He put down the last card. And I won.

"Here, I never use it anyway," Squall said tossing me his Zell. I left Shiva on the table, and got up.

"What about your Shiva?" he asked.

"Keep it." I left the Library, and looked at Zell's card. A small smile spread across my lips. I looked up, seeing Fuujin and Raijin coming toward me.

"What are you up to Seifer?"

"Just killing time."

"DATE?" Fuujin asked. Seifer laughed.

"Five thirty. You're nosy."

"Do you need us to do anything ya know?"

"Nah. I've got it. Come with me to train for a while?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Shaking my head I followed Raijin toward the training center. They may not the most competent of friends, but they're the best I've got. We ran into a couple grats, not having any real issues taking them out with a combination of Fuujin's wind magic, Raijin's tough hits, a little of my fire magic and a lot of gunblade blows. It hadn't been long that passed when we all left. I still had at least four hours to kill. Fuujin and Raijin disappeared doing whatever they do, and I went looking for something to kill more time. I ran into Squall again, this time he was with a couple of younger students all wielding gunblades.

"That's all for today, you have free time until tomorrow," he said. It was obvious he was tired, but being in charge of the Garden couldn't be an easy job.

"You okay Leonheart?" I asked. He turned quickly.

"I'm fine."

"Have you slept recently?"

"… Yes. Irvine makes me sleep. Why do you care?" He retorted.

"You're in charge of this place, just wanna make sure you're alive in there… if you need some downtime, I know how to use a gunblade as well you do." Squall sighed.

"I suppose I could use some help. But you never officially became a SeeD so you can't teach."

"Right."

"You're not eighteen yet right?"

"Another month."

"Take the SeeD exam next week. Pass it. Otherwise… I'll have to send you away." I nodded. He seemed genuinely concerned, which was strange.

"I understand Squall. Any advice?" There was a cocky tone in my voice, one that Squall ignored.

"Do what you're told." I started to leave.

"Hey, Seifer… one more thing…" I turned.

"I've heard from Dr. Kadowaki that you took Zell in to the infirmary yesterday. How'd he get hurt?"

"We were training. He rushed a T-Rexuar and got hit in the shoulder. I about had to carry him out of there." Squall shook his head.

"Reckless. Why would you help him?" I ran a hand through my hair.

"No reason."

"You're lying. If you want in his pants, leave him alone. He doesn't need that. You'll break his heart, and I'll have to deal with him." I sighed.

"It's not that Squall."

"Then what is it?" He glared at me.

"… I… shit. I don't have to explain myself to you!" I growled.

"If you're planning on making my life miserable in the next week, yeah, you do. Wait a minute… you actually… care about him! I never thought I'd see the day Seifer…"

"Fuck off Leonheart."

"I know I'm right," Squall grabbed the collar of my shirt, glaring at me, "Seifer, you had better treat him right, or our matching scars won't match anymore."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked pushing him off me.

"You don't want to know what I'll do if you hurt him. So don't."

"And what if I love him?" I finally yelled. Squall stopped.

"Do you know how to love?"

"Remember my romantic dream?" Squall sighed.

"Yes, you never told me what it was. You just shouted a lot."

"It wasn't ever about a woman."

"So being the sorceress' knight and having her fall in love with you wasn't it?" Squall scoffed.

"No. It wasn't. Zell was always in that dream. I want to protect him. I… I'll be his knight." Squall's expression changed.

"You're serious. I don't understand you. Look at how you treat Zell! You call him Chicken Wuss and pick on him!"

"And? I can't just fucking tell him how I feel!"

"Why not? I just told Irvine." I sighed.

"For once, you're right."

"So what are you going to do?" Squall asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm gonna tell him I love him. And if it goes to hell, it goes to hell."

"Brave. Reckless."

"Sounds like me."

"Yeah, it does."

"I'd better go get ready." I walked back toward my room, realizing exactly what I'd admitted to Squall. Tonight had to go right, or he was going to kick my ass. And as much as I'd love to think I can hold my own, he's taken me down on three separate occasions.

As I got back into my room, I took a shower, and got dressed again. I looked at my SeeD uniform.

"I have to make it…" I turned to see my gunblade case, unceremoniously tossed to the side of the room. Sighing, I picked it up, and put it back against the wall of my room. Out of it, fell something I'd forgotten. A silver ring, with a wolf's head on it. It matched the one I wore… similar to the one Squall had that had been copied by Zell for Irvine. I picked it up.

"Well, I suppose I know how I'm going say it." Now, I just had to wait. Two hours.

* * *

A/N: Surprisingly, while writing this section, I figured out where I was going. Which could likely be a death sentence when it comes to my writing. I will try not to give up. XD Then again, it is fun. ^^


End file.
